He Will be Loved
by Leanex
Summary: A quick one shot I came up with while listening to She Will be Loved by Maroon 5. Hope you like it. Pairing: SoulXKid


**'m bored and I have soul eater on the brain so yup I'm writing a little SoulXKid one shot. **

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN. YOU NO SUE.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Soul watched Kid as he walked ahead of him, hands intertwined with Liz's. She was talking about something girlie I think. When she finished Kid looked at her and gave her a broken smile and agreed. She seemed to find it a normal smiled and just continued. I don't think they realised I was behind them until I walked closer and spoke. "Hey Kid can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I said, glancing over at Liz for a second at the last part. "Oh sure Soul." He said. He let go of Liz's hand and told her to continue to class without him.<p>

Soul walked him off to an area where no one else could see them. He pushed Kid against the wall and kissed him passionately. Kid immediately responded and kissed Soul back. Finally Kid pushed Soul away. "Soul we can't. I'm with Liz." Kid said. Soul frowned and looked off to the side. "I know. I just... I just needed to." He said. He looked back up at Kid and smiled sheepishly. "I-I'll see you in class."

At that Soul hurried off and left Kid to stand there. Kid soon followed after him to get to class.

* * *

><p>Two months after their encounter when Kid and Liz were dating. Kid had come to Soul's apartment today and told him that Liz had broken up with him. He didn't seem quite sad about it though. In fact he was perfectly fine. "So your not upset at all?" Soul asked. "Not really. It was nice while it lasted but I really didn't want to be in the relationship anymore. Besides I have someone much better here." Kid said. He turned to Soul and kissed him.<p>

Luckly for Soul, Maka wasn't home. She went out grocery shopping cause Black Star had come over and eaten all their food. So she would be out for a while. Soul knew that Maka had a crush on Kid. _She'll probably be his next._ Soul thought. Until the next girl, though, he'd enjoyed the alone time he had with his love.

* * *

><p>Four months later and Soul's prediction had become correct. Maka was sitting on their couch snuggled up next to Kid. She seemed very happy. Soul could see that Kid wasn't very happy though. He still wore his broken smile. Soul was done watching Maka cuddle with the one he loved. He got out of his seat and was about to leave when Maka, amazingly, noticed that he was about to leave. Damn it why could that girl just keep her attention on the beautiful boy next to her? Why couldn't she just let Soul leave quietly?<p>

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously. "To my room. I'm done with this movie." He said, then quickly took his leave before she could question him any more. Soul rushed into his room and closed the door behind him. He flopped down on his bed.

"Are you okay, Soul?" A familiar voice said. He peeked out of his pillow and found Blair in her cat form, standing on his bed next to him. "Yeah I'm fine, Blair." Soul said. He shoved his face back into his pillow. "Hmm I don't think so. I think someone needs cheering up!" She said. Soul heard the poof of her changing into her human form, but he didn't look at her. He just kept his face shoved in his pillow. Blair pouted and turned him over. "Blair not right now. I'm not in the mood to play with you." Soul said as he looked at her with half lidded eyes.

Blair could see the saddness in Soul's eyes. She frowned. "Aww but Soul it will cheer you up!" She said. Soul shook his head. "I don't wanna be cheered up, I just wanna lay in my bed." She pouted but nodded. "Okay then I'll just lay here with you for the night." Soul sighed but just let her. He didn't want to get into anything with her right now. She'd just get her way anyways.

Blair laid next to Soul and cuddled up next to him. Soul just laid there until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It had been a eleven months and Kid had been with eight girls through the time. Funny how that worked out for him. The only good part of the year had to have been when they got to have their time together. Its amazing how Kid could still manage to be friends with all these people after breaking up with them. Though the first two had broken up with him.<p>

Kid was now with another girl and Soul was getting fed up. He came up with an idea for when him and this girl were done.

* * *

><p>It was now New Years eve and they were all at Kid's house to celebrate. They all watched intently as the ball got ready to drop. Everyone was counting down with the tv. Soul hadn't really wanted to but Kid told him that he had to 'cause it wouldn't be symmetrical. "3, 2,1!" They all said and the ball dropped. Black Star and Patty shot off some confetti and the other girls blew into their noise makers.<p>

Soul stood and everyone looked at him curiously. He slowly made his way over to the piano in Kid's house, stopping half way. He grinned at them. "How bout I play a song to start the New Year?" He said. They all looked at him surprised for a moment before the smiled and nodded. He moved over to the piano and sat down. He already knew what he was going to play. A song he'd found to sing to Kid.

He started the soft beginning of the song.

_"Reaper Lord of only sixteen_

_He had some trouble with himself._

_He was there to always help him_

_He always belonged to someone else._

_"I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more!"_

He started to play it a bit louder.

_"I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the boy with the broken smile_

_Ask him if he wants to stay a while_

_Cause he will be loved_

_Yes he will be loved._

_"Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want!_

_"I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the boy with the broken smile_

_Ask him if he wants to stay a while_

_Cause he will be loved_

_And he will be loved_

_And he will be loved_

_And he will be loved~_

_"I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls_

_yeah..."_

He stopped playing all together now.

_"Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful..."_

He started playing again.

_"I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the boy with the broken smile_

_Ask him if he wants to stay a while_

_Cause he will be loved_

_And he will be loved_

_And he will be loved_

_And he will be loved"_

He started to play softly again.

_"Yeah~_

_"I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain."_

He sang quietly and played as quietly as he could.

_"Try so hard to say goodbye."_

He finally stopped playing and turned to the others. They all stared at him for a moment then clapped. He closed the lid and stood from the seat then headed back to the others. "That's not how you usually play..." Tsubaki said. Soul shook his head. "Why the sudden change?" Maka asked. Soul looked over to Kid and smirked. "I was actually playing it for someone." He said. "That's right because the lyrics are a lot different than that. The guys actually singing to a woman. And she's a beauty queen not a reaper lord." Liz commented. That's about when everything clicked into place for everyone else and Soul blushed and looked at his hands.

"Was that song for...?" Maka started. "Kid?" Liz finished. Soul glanced over to said boy. His yellow eyes were wide and he had a light blush on his face. Soul took a quick breath then looked up at the others with a grin. "If it was?" He asked. Everyone looked at Kid then back at Soul. Maka was about to speak when Soul suddenly stood from his seat and started to walk away.

"Soul where are you going?" Tsubaki asked. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a few." He said, and with that he left the room. He headed outside the house and sat on the steps. He noticed that a cat wearing a witch hat soon ran up the steps and up to him.

"Hi Soul!" She said. He smirked at the cat. "Hey Blair.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat inside still talking. It seemed that no one had noticed that Soul had been gone for almost a half hour. Well everyone but Kid that is. Every few minutes he would check the clock again. Finally he stood up from his seat and snuck out of the room without anyone noticing. He went to the front door of his house and slipped outside. He saw Soul seated on the steps talking to a cat wearing a witch hat. Soul looked up at Kid as he heard the door shut. "Hey." He said. "What you doing out here?" Kid moved closer to Soul and sat on the side the cat hadn't occupied.<p>

"Coming to find you. That was a beautiful song you played. I think I've realized that maybe... um." Soul looked at him curiously. "Maybe your the one I need to be with and not those other girls I've dated." He looked Soul in the eyes now. "That song was true. You've always been there for me, Soul. But we've never really been together officially. So maybe we could try that?" Soul grinned. "Yeah I'd like that." He said.

"Aww isn't that so cute?" The cat said. Kid jumped and Soul just looked over at the cat. "Y-you can talk?" Kid said. "Well of course I can!" She said. She then changed back into her human form. "Silly boy." She said. "Wait. Are you a witch?" Kid asked. "Nah just a kitty with mad magical powers. Now go on you love bird, kiss and make this official." She smiled. "What your not gonna give us some privacy?" Soul asked. She pouted. "That would be no fun."

"Okay." Soul said. He smirked then grabbed Kid and pulled him into a kiss. Kid turned red but then started to kiss him back, completely forgetting about the kitty that was watching them. They didn't break apart until Blair spoke up again. "Aww how sweet." She said. She then looked over at the door. "You two got company coming." She said. She turned back into a cat. "See ya at home Soul." She said. She then hurried down the steps and left the two alone.

Soon after the door opened and out came Maka Black Star and Patty. "Oh there you two are!" Black Star said. "Why'd you just run out like that we were worried about you!" Maka said. "Come on you two love birds! We're all supposed to be hanging out tonight!" Patty said enthusiastically. Soul grinned and stood up. He then held his hand out to Kid and helped him up as well. They all went back inside and spent the rest of the night hanging out.

* * *

><p><strong>END! Hope you liked it! I had lots of fun writing this one out :D and to think that I had only just planned it today XD<strong>

**Well theres just one more thing I must say and that is, if you have the time please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on it. It only takes a moment. Even if your just telling me that you thought it was cute I would be very appreciative of it.**

**Tata for now guys!**

**Roxas Ignis**


End file.
